


Fading Light

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anxiety, Community: sailormoonland, Dark, Gen, Imprisonment, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru struggles with her inner demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Write about the physical or mental imprisonment any member of the cast has faced.
> 
>  **Timeline:** Late _S_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> An entry for the _Chained_ challenge during Battle IV at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

I feel her there, buried deep inside. Sometimes she whispers to me. Other times, she screams.

I do my best to suppress her but it uses up all my energy. That’s when she makes her move. I don’t remember what happens after I fall into the darkness. I usually wake up in my room, even if I didn’t fall asleep there. One time I was in a room I’d never seen before, surrounded by toys and wearing a pretty dress. Papa was there. First I thought he was asking if I was all right, whether I wanted breakfast in the kitchen or in bed like he does every morning.

He was talking to someone else, and not about breakfast.

I’m scared. I can’t tell anyone how I feel, or what I know. Not even my friends. I don’t want to worry them, any more than they already do. No. I must do this on my own. I must be strong. I promised Mama.

I don’t know much longer I can hold out. Every day, she gets closer to breaking out of her cage. 

Silence is coming and I can’t stop it.

I’m sorry, everyone.


End file.
